Never Would I Ever
by InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Jones was feeling great! That is until he overheard Ramirez & another officer talk about something everyone agreed to forget. He goes to everyone he could but no one tells him the truth. So he looks it up himself & eventually scares himself to the point of having nightmares. He contacts you in the middle of the night & you decide that maybe the truth should come out. For his sake.
1. Chapter 1

**I am trash for this game and Jones. So I decided to do a reader insert since the reader is meant to be the player. It's also gender neutral as well!**

 **NOTE: The Crimson Order was defeated, Chief King is still dead, but the player NEVER left Grimsborough! It takes place after the last case!**

* * *

 **Never Would I Ever**

 **Chapter 1 -**

Jones was feeling great! He didn't have a case, it was a beautiful day, even more so since the Crimson Order was defeated, and he had cookies!

He was just on his way back to his desk, that just so happened to be next to yours but he stopped walking when he heard two people talking. One sounded to be Ramirez and the other was Officer Juliet Spencer.

Looking around the corner, he couldn't help but overhear their conversation since he was curious.

"I'm so happy Grimsborough can finally be peaceful again with the Crimson Order gone!" Juliet sighed in relief.

"I know!" Ramirez replied, with a smile.

'You can say that again.' Jones thought to himself.

"It's a good thing Jones didn't succeed in killing (Y/N), huh?" Juliet asked.

'Huh?' Jones thought, completely confused.

"Yeah." Ramirez nodded. "But don't go around saying that to him."

"He really doesn't remember?" Juliet questioned and Ramirez shook his head. "Wow…yet poor (Y/N) does! I can't imagine what it'll be like to have your own partner turn his gun on you and come close to pulling the trigger."

'I never pulled my gun on (Y/N)…' Jones thought to himself.

"But I was there." Ramirez smiled. "With my trusty frying pan."

"Yeah thank God for that!" Juliet nodded. "You saved their life!"

"I'm surprised that (Y/N) didn't seem all that scared." Ramirez said. "But then again, maybe they were and they just hid their fear. Especially after the trial when Jones came up to us. We were so relieved when we realized he didn't remember the interrogation room. Later on we agreed not to say anything about it."

"So what does he think happened?" Juliet asked.

"I think he said something about falling down the stairs when they went to arrest Tess?" Ramirez said after thinking for a minute.

"I guess it's a good thing he wasn't at the trial. God knows what that psychopath would've tried to put into his head. Hell, she probably would've tried to hypnotize him again." Juliet said.

"Yeah. We made sure she didn't have a pendulum or anything on her after the interrogation room incident." Ramirez replied. "Couldn't risk something like that happening again."

"How did (Y/N) react during the trial?" Juliet questioned.

"They kept pretty calm whenever Tess spoke. But I definitely noticed that they seemed bothered and maybe even angry when she mentioned Jones and how he would snap one day. Along with how they had to be careful when approaching him." Ramirez said.

'Snap? Why would I snap?' Jones asked himself.

"It was just so creepy…" Ramirez continued. "Especially the smile she gave (Y/N) as she was led away afterwards." Ramirez shuddered.

"Do you know why she went after (Y/N)? Or why she used Jones?" Juliet asked. "I know it was something about a…thesis."

"I'm not sure why she went after (Y/N) the way that she did. But I think she wanted to show that everyone has a murderer inside them and gave those girls and Jones a little push to bring theirs out. Plus (Y/N) dying by their partner would've fulfilled her master plan." Ramirez said. "But we agreed that not everyone is a murderer. Especially not Jones."

At that point, Jones had heard enough and headed back towards the case files room. He was going to look for the Rorschach case and find the truth out for himself.

Eventually he found the case and finished his cookies at the same time.

"It's not true." Jones muttered to himself. "I fell down the stairs…I didn't try to kill (Y/N)."

Looking through the file, he scanned over to where it said all of Tess' convictions. One of which stated that she manipulated a officer into killing his partner and as such, the attempted murder of a officer was a conviction too. But it didn't state the name of the officers involved.

"That's odd… it should say who it was… unless Chief King and… (Y/N) made it so it didn't say…" Jones said, confused.

Getting the file back in order, he put it away where it was meant to be. He decided to go ask (Y/N) about the case and what really happened. After all, his partner of all people should tell him the truth.

Leaving the room, he headed to the bullpen and walked up to his and (Y/N)'s desks. Sitting in his chair, he rolled himself closer to you and tapped your arm to get your attention.

"(Y/N)?" Jones said.

"Hey, Jones." You turned to him with a smile. "What's up?"

"Can I ask you something?" Jones questioned.

"Of course." You said, feeling a little confused.

"What happened during the end of the Rorschach case? I mean, what really happened to me?" Jones asked.

"You know what happened." You said, now a little nervous. "You fell down the stairs and Ramirez helped me with Tess."

"But I heard Ramirez and Juliet talking…they mentioned how I pulled my gun out of you." You looked at him, shocked that he heard that. It seems he noticed your look, because he continued. "So I went and looked at the case and sure enough, Tess was convicted of a couple of things. Manipulating a officer was one along with attempted murder of another officer."

"And…?" You asked.

"But it didn't say who the officers were. Who were they, (Y/N)?"

"It doesn't matter." You said. "Both officers are fine. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"They said that Tess said I would snap…you know I would never hurt you. Right?" Jones asked, looking down.

"Right." You nodded.

"So why won't you tell me?" Jones asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's in the past now, let's move forward." You replied.

"How can I after hearing that I almost killed you?" Jones shook his head and got up.

"Where are you going?" You asked, worried.

"For a walk…" Jones replied and walked away.

You felt bad but knew it was better if he didn't know what happened. Especially the terror you felt when he pulled the gun out of you. You acted fine and not bothered by it but deep down, you were scared. Your entire life flashed before your eyes at that moment.

On the other hand, you were going to have to talk with Ramirez and Juliet about being careful where they talked about certain things that were meant to stay as a secret.

Once Jones was out of sight, you went back to doing your paperwork.

Meanwhile, Jones went to see Alex and Cathy.

"Hey, guys!" Jones kind of barged inside.

"Hey, Jones." Alex turned to him. "What's up?"

"I need to ask you something." Jones replied.

"What's that?" Cathy asked.

"Did I try and shoot (Y/N)?" Jones said and the two others glanced at each other for a moment.

"No." Alex lied. "Why?"

"I heard Ramirez and Juliet talking about it and read Tess' convictions in her case file." Jones replied. "Why won't you guys tell me the truth? I've tried (Y/N) but they won't tell me either."

"It simply doesn't matter, Jones." Cathy replied. "The two officers involved are both alive and their normal selves."

"So…why can't I know what happened?" Jones then realized something and his eyes widened slightly. "Hey…you guys aren't scared I'll try and do something… right?"

"Like what?" Alex asked.

"Like try to kill (Y/N) again? That's why you aren't telling me what happened." Jones asked.

"Jones, we know you would never hurt (Y/N). It was just… a hard day. Let's just move on. Stop worrying about something that isn't there." Cathy said.

"I… alright." Jones sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Good." Alex nodded.

"I'll see you around… I guess" Jones said, before leaving.

"See yah." Alex said as Cathy waved.

"Why did those two talk about it in front of him?" Cathy asked, once Jones was out of earshot.

"I don't know." Alex shook his head. "We agreed not to mention it to him. Since he didn't remember anyway. He really doesn't need to know what all Tess said and did that day or during trial for that matter."

"Hopefully he'll just forget about it." Cathy said to him.

"I agree." Alex responded.

Jones had left the couple alone and went back to the case filing room.

He was confused, hurt, and even angry. Why was no one telling him what had happened? He would never hurt his partner so why were they keeping it from him.

Jones does understand that it was probably a hard day to get through afterward but he still deserved to know the truth. He wasn't going to snap or anything like Ramirez and Juliet said.

Find the case, he took it out again. He then went to where there were statements made by anyone, like a witness.

Looking through the papers, he did find a statement in familiar handwriting at the back of the file, almost hidden.

"What's this?" Jones took it out and looked it over. "I definitely recognize this handwriting…and it seems to be a statement about what happened in the interrogation room too…"

Taking the file with him, he went to sit down at a table that was inside the room and began to read it over.

* * *

 **Review pleas. I love them! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Finally got around to doing chapter 2! I have another story in mind involving a murder at a high school taking place in-between "A Murder on Campus" and "Rorschach Reaper" but I don't know if I'll post it as a reader insert or at all.

 **Chapter 2 -**

* * *

 _Jones and I were interrogating Tess in the interrogation room. Everything was going normal until Tess took a pendulum out. She began to wave it in his face and began saying weird things like:_

" _But you wouldn't know about being brilliant, would you, Officer Jones? (Your Rank) (Y/N)'s dog, always following, always praising, always failing...It's unbearable, isn't it?"_

" _Living in (Your Rank) (Y/N)'s shadow, being endlessly scolded for failing to meet their standards... So much frustration, Officer Jones...It has to stop, hasn't it? It can't go on forever, it has to stop now. Now and forever. And there's only one thing to do. The right thing."_

 _Then Jones proceeded to say pretty clearly;_

" _The right... thing... to do…"_

 _That's when Jones got up and took his gun out. I tried talking him out of it, giving Ramirez time to run in and knock him out with a frying pan before he could pull the trigger._

 _Once we knew he was out cold and Ramirez grabbed his gun, Tess became angry, stating how my death, her masterpiece, was ruined._

 _We decided it was best to stop the interrogation there and lock her up in a holding cell until the trial. We also double checked and made sure she didn't have anything, like another pendulum, on her so she couldn't hurt anyone again._

 _Afterwards, we went back and checked on Jones. Now knowing that Tess hypnotized the murderers of Rani Goshwalla, Lisa Edwards, and Aaliyah Banks into doing what they did. And attempted to do the same with Jones by manipulating him into killing me._

 _Fortunately, Ramirez was there to save us both._

Jones mouth was open in shock. He couldn't believe what he had read. It was definitely his partner's handwriting and a obvious statement about what happened.

"No. There is no way I did that…I could never do that to my partner!" Jones growled quietly to himself as he put the paper and file away.

Leaving the room, he went to look for Ramirez and ask what happened during the trial since he missed it.

"Ramirez!" Jones called as he walked up to him, stopping Ramirez from entering the bullpen.

"Hey, Jones!" Ramirez stopped and turned to him.

"Can I ask you something?" Jones asked, seeming curious.

"Sure." Ramirez nodded.

"What happened during Tess Goodwin's trial?" Jones asked.

"Why do you want to know?" Ramirez questioned.

"Just curious." Jones shrugged.

"Oh…well…" Ramirez thought for a moment. "She was kind of creepy… I still shudder whenever I think about that smile she gave (Y/N) as she was led out of the courtroom."

"What did she say or do during it?" Jones asked.

"She mentioned how you were going to snap one day and kill (Y/N) and that they had to be cautious whenever they approach you." Ramirez blurted out by accident. "BUT they have nothing to worry about."

"Really?" Jones said shocked, as he felt sweat come from his forehead and he laughed nervously. "You're right. There's nothing to worry about because I would never kill them."

"Exactly. Can we forget about this conversation?" Ramirez asked, hopefully.

"Sure." Jones nodded. "Thanks for letting me know."

"Of course." Ramirez said and headed towards his desk while Jones headed towards his own.

Jones did feel a little better after being told what was said during court and felt even better knowing that there really wasn't anything to worry about. He wasn't going to hurt his partner. Not now, not ever.

"Please don't ask me about it." You said as you glanced up and saw Jones sit down at his desk again.

"I'm not." Jones smiled. "Like you said, it's in the past. Let's move forward."

"Why'd you change your mind about it?" You questioned, looking at him.

"I realized that there isn't anything to worry about. Tess is dead and you already know I won't ever hurt you." Jones replied, starting to do his own paperwork.

"I'm happy to hear you realized it." You smiled and focused on your own.

"Yeah. So how has your day been?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Not bad." You replied. "And you?"

"I'm just realizing how much paperwork I have…"

"That's what happens when you wait on it." You chuckled.

"Yeah whatever." Jones rolled his eyes.

"Anyway…" You trailed off.

\- That Night -

" _Ah, here we are at last, (Your Rank) (Y/N). Did you like my little game? I sure enjoyed it!" Tess smirked from across the table._

 _"So you're our killer, Tess. Or should we call you the Rorschach Reaper?" Jones questioned._

 _"Unimaginative name, but what can I do? No one asked for my opinion." Tess rolled her eyes. "I must say, you've taken your time to catch me. You can even say I made you a favor. Had I not decided to kill Madison myself, you would have never known."_

 _"So why did you do it, Tess? Why kill all those people? Why influence other girls to do your dirty work? Why reveal yourself now?" Jones asked._

 _"I guess, in the end, everything boils down to one simple reason. What's the point of being brilliant if no one knows about it?" Tess continued to smirk as she brought her pendant out and began waving it in Jones' face._

" _But you wouldn't know about being brilliant, would you, Officer Jones? (Your Rank) (Y/N)'s dog, always following, always praising, always failing...It's unbearable, isn't it?" She continued._

" _What are you doing!?" You questioned her as you looked back and forth from her to Jones._

" _Living in (Your Rank) (Y/N)'s shadow, being endlessly scolded for failing to meet their standards... So much frustration, Officer Jones...It has to stop, hasn't it?" She ignored me and continued._

" _Jones…" You muttered, turning to him fully and watched as his eyes continued to follow her pendulum._

" _It can't go on forever, it has to stop now. Now and forever. And there's only one thing to do. The right thing." Tess said._

" _The right... thing... to do…" Jones muttered before standing up and holding his gun at you_

 _You got up too and brought your gun out on him._

 _There was no way you were going to shoot him in a deadly way. But if push turns to shove, you felt you may have to give him a flesh wound in the shoulder if he doesn't drop the gun and snap out of it._

" _Jones, don't." You said, now worried. "You don't want to do this."_

" _Yes you do, Officer Jones." Tess said. "It's the right thing to do."_

" _No it isn't." You said, shaking your head. "Jones, fight it. I know you can fight through her hypnotization. You're stronger than her."_

" _The right…thing…" He muttered and you saw him take his gun off of safety. Your eyes widened slightly._

 _Click_

" _Jones…" You breathed. "Please, buddy. Don't let her win. Don't let her ruin both of our lives. This isn't how we're suppose to end."_

" _Shut up!" Tess yelled and stood up. "Do the right thing, Jones! Ignore them and pull the trigger!"_

" _The…right thing…to do…" Jones muttered._

" _Please…" You begged. "…Dav-"_

 _Bang!_

 _Your back hit the wall behind you as you dropped your gun. You were still alive but your head was bleeding out and you were in a lot of pain._

 _Looking at Jones, you can see him smirking as he lowered his gun._

 _Feeling your head, you felt the wound on the side of your head. Forcing yourself up, you managed to look at the state of your injury in the mirror. Your heart sunk at the sight._

 _The bullet hit the corner of your eye and slid across the side of your head. Through the pain, you can tell your eye had no hope of being fixed._

 _Sliding back down against the wall, you covered your head with one hand and looked at Jones and Tess. You could feel yourself start to pass out._

" _Didn't that feel great, Jones? Now they'll slowly die as they think about how you were the one to pull the trigger." Tess smirked, sitting back down._

" _Jone….Jonesy…." You choked out, weakly, tears streaming down your face from the pain._

" _That did feel great." Jones said, raising his gun again. "Now I'm free from your shadow." He smirked._

 _You looked at him, sadly._

" _I'm sorry." You whispered as he pulled the trigger again._

Jones shot up in bed in cold sweat and breathing heavily.

Glancing at his clock, he saw it was 4:00 A.M. Wiping his face, he soon realized what he thought was sweat was actually tears.

"That was horrific…" Jones rubbed his face.

After contemplating for a few minutes, he decided to call you. He needed to hear your voice despite seeing you in a few hours.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Please wake up, (Y/N)." Jones muttered quietly.

 _Ring_

"…Hello?" You yawned as you were woken up to your phone going off.

"(Y/N)!" Jones said in relief.

"Everything alright, Jones?" You questioned.

"NO! I mean… sort of…" Jones trailed off. "Hey, you sure you know I won't ever hurt you?"

"Yes." You stated.

"I mean, were not just partners, we're best friends!" Jones continued.

"Jones." You said.

"A team till the end." Jones replied.

"Jonesy…" You trailed off.

"And to Hell and back!" Jones continued on.

"You had a nightmare, didn't you?" You said, realizing that was why he woke you up at 4:00 A.M. Clearly afraid and freaking out.

"How do you know these things?" Jones questioned, curiously.

"Because I know my partner." You smiled to yourself.

On the other end of the line, Jones smiled too.

"I don't know what that nightmare may have been about, but everything is okay. I'm fine, you're fine, Tess is dead, and we will see each other in a few hours completely alive and well." You added.

"I guess… sorry for waking you up." Jones said, feeling guilty.

"It's alright, I was probably going to get up anyway. Just listen to me, alright?" You said.

"Okay?" Jones questioned.

"Stop thinking about that case. There's no need to scare yourself into having nightmares." You replied.

"Okay." Jones nodded to himself. "Will you ever tell me what happened from your side?"

"Maybe one day." You replied. "I'll see you in a few hours. Maybe you can try and get a little more sleep?"

"I'll try but I doubt it." Jones sighed. "I'll see you later."

"Bye." You said, frowning at the sadness and fear he still had in his voice.

"Bye." He replied back before hanging up.

Jones laid back down and knew he definitely wasn't going back to sleep anytime soon.

Meanwhile, you knew the same and decided to get up and go for a early morning jog to clear your head.

\- At the station -

Jones eventually stumbled into the bullpen a short time after you arrived. It was pretty obvious he didn't get any more sleep.

"Jones." You said, wheeling your chair towards him.

"Hey…" Jones turned to you.

"Need any help with the paperwork you have?" You asked. You had finished all of yours the day before.

"Yeah… sort of." Jones rubbed his eyes, sleepily.

"Here, give me some and I'll help you out." You replied and he handed you a stack.

"Thanks, (Y/N)." Jones smiled.

"You're welcome." You smiled back and wheeled yourself back over to your own desk.

* * *

 **Review! I love them!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally got around to updating it! Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3 -**

* * *

Throughout the day you saw Jones struggle to stay awake and eventually the two of you went and got a coffee, getting him to wake up a little bit but not much. However, the cookie you brought for him did cheer him up. Luckily, you guys didn't have a case to worry about.

Whenever you were alone, a few other cops that noticed how exhausted he was asked you about the situation.

You simply told them that he had a rough night and that was it.

That night, Jones dreaded going back to sleep, thinking he was going to have another nightmare.

With a deep sigh, Jones closed his eyes, and eventually fell asleep. Which wasn't hard due to how tired he was all day.

\- In the Nightmare -

" _Ah, here we are at last, (Your Rank) (Y/N). Did you like my little game? I sure enjoyed it!" Tess smirked from across the table._

 _"So you're our killer, Tess. Or should we call you the Rorschach Reaper?" Jones questioned._

 _"Unimaginative name, but what can I do? No one asked for my opinion." Tess rolled her eyes. "I must say, you've taken your time to catch me. You can even say I made you a favor. Had I not decided to kill Madison myself, you would have never known."_

 _"So why did you do it, Tess? Why kill all those people? Why influence other girls to do your dirty work? Why reveal yourself now?" Jones asked._

 _"I guess, in the end, everything boils down to one simple reason. What's the point of being brilliant if no one knows about it?" Tess continued to smirk as she brought her pendulum out and began waving it in Jones' face._

" _But you wouldn't know about being brilliant, would you, Officer Jones? (Your Rank) (Y/N)'s dog, always following, always praising, always failing...It's unbearable, isn't it?" She continued._

" _What are you doing!?" You questioned her as you looked back and forth from her to Jones._

" _Living in (Your Rank) (Y/N)'s shadow, being endlessly scolded for failing to meet their standards... So much frustration, Officer Jones...It has to stop, hasn't it?" She ignored you and continued._

" _Jones…" You muttered, turning to him fully and watched as his eyes continued to follow her pendulum._

" _It can't go on forever, it has to stop now. Now and forever. And there's only one thing to do. The right thing." Tess said._

" _The right... thing... to do…" Jones muttered before standing up and holding his gun at you_

 _You got up as well and held your hands in a 'surrender' position at chest level. You didn't even think about grabbing your own gun that you had on your hip._

" _Jones, don't." You said, now worried. "You don't want to do this."_

" _Yes you do, Officer Jones." Tess said. "It's the right thing to do."_

" _No it isn't." You said, shaking your head. "Jones, you'll ruin both of our lives if you pull that trigger. Probably even more than just us. Do you really want that?"_

" _The right…thing…" He muttered and you saw him take his gun off of safety. Your eyes widened slightly and you felt your heart start to beat fast._

 _Click_

" _Jones…" You breathed. "Please, buddy. Snap out of it! You wouldn't hurt your best friend and partner."_

" _Shut up!" Tess yelled and stood up, clearly angry at how long it was taking despite being just a few minutes, or not even. "Do the right thing, Jones! Ignore them and pull the trigger! It's the right thing to do! Then, you'll be the best detective this damn city has ever known!"_

" _The…right thing…to do…" Jones muttered again, and aimed his gun._

" _David…" You begged. "…Don't…"_

 _You closed your eyes and then…_

 _Bang!_

 _You ended up falling onto your back and rolled over to your left side. Holding your bleeding stomach as tight as possible with your arms._

" _Oh…my…fuck…" You cursed in pain._

 _Your heart was beating much faster now and you began to shake, feeling all of the blood seep through your clothes._

 _Looking at Jones, you can see him smirking as he lowered his gun and stared down at you._

 _Suddenly, Ramirez ran in with a frying pan in hand and as he dropped it, he noticeably paled, at seeing the blood that you were quickly lying in a pool of._

" _J-Jones." Ramirez stepped forward in absolute shock. "What did… what did you do?"_

" _Shoot the penguin too." Tess shrugged as she sat back down._

" _Don't." You said, quickly but painfully. "He did nothing, Jones."_

 _Jones looked from Ramirez to you and held his gun up at Ramirez._

" _I'm the one you wanted dead, yes? No need to take a innocent life."_

" _But there's always a need to take out any witnesses." Tess added._

" _True…" Jones muttered as his hand clenched the gun._

" _Jones…" Ramirez said, holding his hands up, absolutely petrified._

" _Jone…sy…" You found it hard to get out._

 _Your vision was starting to go black and your entire body became weak as you were overwhelmed with lightheadedness._

" _The right…" Jones started._

" _Jones." Ramirez said._

"… _Thing…" Jones continued._

" _Dav….id….don't…." You breathed, closing your eyes, not wanting to watch the scene unfold._

"… _to…" His finger touched the trigger._

" _Please…" You and Ramirez begged._

"… _do…" Jones smirked as he pulled the trigger again._

 _The tears fell from your eyes as you heard the gun go off again. You couldn't bare to open your eyes so you kept them tightly shut. Not even the loud THUMP from Ramirez dropping dead would make you open them._

" _Damn…it…" You cursed as you began to sob. None of this was suppose to happen._

" _Didn't that feel great, Jones? Your ex-partner is slowly dying and can deal with the guilt of not saving that other officer." Tess smiled._

" _Not… my…" You tried to say something but began to find it hard to speak._

' _It wasn't my fault…' You thought to yourself. '…Right? Right… It was Tess' fault. Not mine…not Jones…'_

" _I guess that did feel great." Jones said, lowing his gun. "Not only am I free from your shadow and can stop being expected to meet your standards, but I won't have to deal with Ramirez anymore either."_

" _You…don't…" You coughed. "…mean…that…"_

 _You practically screamed in pain when the coughing damaged your wounded stomach even more, causing more blood to rush out._

" _Nah. I do." Jones grinned. "Bye, (Y/N). It has sucked knowing you."_

"… _Bye, partner." You managed to choke out through the tears as he pulled the trigger for a third time._

Jones didn't even need to wipe his face to know he was crying. No, sobbing in his sleep.

Now he was beginning to question whether or not he had made a move to harm Ramirez and that they just kept that from him too.

"No…" Jones sobbed. "I didn't hurt him. I would never hurt Ramirez… (Y/N), or anyone…"

He felt guilty about calling you again but knew that Ramirez had a wife and kids and he didn't want to wake them up by accident.

Once he felt he was composed enough, he grabbed his phone and hit your contact number.

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

 _Ring_

"Good morning, sunshine." You answered after a minute to wake yourself up from your phone waking you up again. "Another nightmare?"

"I'm sorry for waking you up at almost 5 in the morning this time. I just…" Jones sounded like he was going to burst into tears again.

"Hey…" You started. "It's alright. It was just a nightmare."

"I know but… what if it becomes a reality?" Jones questioned.

"You aren't going to snap and kill me." You replied. "That was just Tess being a crazy serial killer."

"I didn't mean me being the one to kill you." Jones said. "I meant literally anyone else. What will I do if I lost you? Lost anyone for that matter? I don't know if I can lose you, Ramirez, or anyone else. Not after we lost Chief King a while back."

"Well, I would hope you would continue to be the awesome detective I know you are." You replied. "And if I do die or get murdered even, I'll always watch over you and everyone else. Just like how I'm sure Chief King is watching over us right now and throughout the day."

"Yeah… I guess…" Jones sighed and wiped his face with his hand. "Will I ever stop having nightmares?"

"You will." You replied. "You just need to stop worrying and scaring your subconscious."

"Maybe…" Jones trailed off.

"I have a idea." You started after a moment. "Tonight, why don't you listen to music or something to help you relax? Maybe then you'll be able to sleep through the night." You suggested.

"Okay." Jones nodded to himself. "Worth a shot."

After a moment of silence, you decided to ask something.

"…Do you want to talk about the nightmares?" You asked.

You talked about the nightmares you had with Alex and Cathy. They are the ones who gave you different suggestions to get them to stop and help yourself relax at night. Listening to music was one of the things.

Talking it out with them also helped you too.

"Not… not now." Jones sighed. "It was just so…morbid…"

"I can imagine." You replied.

"I just feel better hearing your voice." Jones said. "Sorry again for waking you up…again…"

"Don't worry about it. I'm here for you." You smiled to yourself.

"I'll see you later." Jones said.

"Okay. See yah." You replied and said goodbye.

After hanging up, you decided to get up and have breakfast after taking a shower first. No need to sleep for another hour or two when you knew you weren't going back to sleep anyway.

Meanwhile, Jones stayed in his bed for another hour before he even made a move to get up.

Once he showered, he decided to listen to music as he made breakfast. You were right, it was relaxing and got his mind off of the two nightmares he had thus far.

But now he felt…nervous…about seeing Ramirez in a few hours. He knew he had nothing to worry about but killing him and you in his nightmare really petrified him.

Taking a deep breath, he continued on with cooking. Trying to think of anything other than the two bodies of his closest friends.

* * *

 **Why yes, I do know i'm a horrible person but hey, it was only a nightmare. I'm gonna try and catch this one up with my other CC fic. But that one will definitely be longer than this one.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jones walked into the bullpen a few hours later. It was obvious he was back to not shaving and having a hard time sleeping again like how he was after King killed himself.

At one point, you and Jones decided to take a walk since you didn't have a case to work on. You made small talk but for the most part, the walk was peaceful mutual silence.

When you came back, Ramirez came up to you two. It didn't take long to notice that Jones had began to shake beside you.

"Hey, guys." Ramirez grinned.

"Hi!" You grinned back.

"H-Hey." Jones looked away, thinking about the nightmare he had.

"You alright, Jones?" Ramirez asked, noticing how Jones looked.

"W-what?" Jones stuttered and looked up. "Yeah! Couldn't be better!"

"Are you sure?" Ramirez asked and Jones nodded. "Okay…"

"Anyway, what's up Ramirez?" You asked, rubbing Jones' back.

At first, you were confused as to why he was shaking. Until you realized the nightmare he had last night involved Ramirez too.

"Nothing much." Ramirez replied. "It's so nice not having to worry about a case or anything."

"Yeah, it's definitely nice to just relax." You said.

"I-I'll talk with you guys later…" Jones said, starting to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Ramirez asked.

"To my desk." Jones replied. "I have…a lot of paperwork I need to do."

"Oh. Okay." Ramirez shrugged.

Once Jones was out of sight, Ramirez turned back to you.

"Is he really alright?" Ramirez asked.

"I don't know." You shrugged. "I know he's been having nightmares but he hasn't talked to me about them."

"I wonder what they are about?" Ramirez asked, confused as to why he would suddenly have nightmares.

"I have a idea as to what they are about." You said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "By the way, next time we agree to keep something from someone, please make sure they aren't around when you talk about it."

"Oh okay." Ramirez's eyes widened when he came to the realization as to what you were talking about. "OH! Oh dear…I didn't think telling him about it would of caused him to have nightmares."

"I know. I didn't either." You replied. "I've tried telling him not to worry about him but he's definitely scared."

"I can see that now." Ramirez said. "But why does he seem scared of me?"

"I'm not sure." You said, rubbing your chin. "I think he may have had a nightmare involving you last night."

"Makes sense." Ramirez said, nodding. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No." You shook your head. "Let me."

"Okay." Ramirez said. "I'll see you later."

"See yah." You said and walked back to your desk.

Coming up to it, you see Jones with his head down on his desk.

"Jones." You say before tapping his shoulder, to keep from scaring him even more than he already was.

"Is he still here?" Jones shook under your hand.

"No. Ramirez is elsewhere now." You replied, rubbing his back again. "Why are you afraid of him now? Was he in your nightmare last night."

"Yes." Jones replied, not lifting his head up.

"Oh…" You trailed off. "You do know you didn't hurt him right? Never even made a move to hurt him let alone look at him."

"I didn't?" Jones lifted his head and turned towards you.

"No. Your focus was on me." You replied. "Ramirez knocked you out before you could even pull the trigger."

"I see." Jones said, looking down.

"Everything is fine." You said, giving him a sideways hug. "Stop scaring yourself and thinking about it."

"It's kind of hard to not think about it, yah know?" Jones asked and you nodded.

"I guess." You agreed. "Let's just stop talking about it and focus on something else."

"Okay." Jones nodded.

Throughout the day, you could still see Jones shaking whenever Ramirez was around him and it got to the point where Ramirez purposefully stayed away from him.

You both knew that tonight wasn't going to get any easier.

* * *

 **Short sucky chapter is short and sucks.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Focused tonight on updating this since my other CC fic got updated twice last night. There's about one or two more chapters to go for this fic. Depending on where I might take it. Enjoy!**

* * *

This time, you decided to drink enough coffee and energy drinks to keep yourself awake all night. You knew Jones was bound to have yet another nightmare and there was always a chance you wouldn't wake up to your phone going off if he calls again.

Meanwhile, Jones tried to do some things to help himself relax before going to bed and hoped that he wouldn't have any more nightmares that only got worse each night.

"Here we go…" Jones muttered as he rolled to his side and closed his eyes.

 ** _\- In the Nightmare -_**

 _You had just stood up and backed up a few feet when Jones suddenly got up and pointed his gun at your head. It was right after Tess seemed to of hypnotized him too._

 _"The right…thing…to do…" You heard him mutter._

 _"Jones…" You trailed off, staring at the gun as you held your hands up in a 'surrender' position at chest level. "…What are you doing?" you asked._

 _"Just doing the right thing." Tess answered for him._

 _Looking closely, you can see his eyes looked glazed over and that he seemed almost dazed._

 _"You… you actually hypnotized him." You came to that realization. "And here I thought it was a bunch of crap."_

 _"Shocking isn't it?" Tess asked. "How hypnotism actually works? But you have to know how to do it."_

 _You were about to reply when you heard the familiar click of a gun getting taken off of safety._

 _Click_

 _"Whoa there, Jones! Snap out of it!" You said, bringing your focus from Tess back to the gun._

 _"Just pull the trigger already!" Tess said, sounding impatient._

 _You watched his finger move towards the trigger and rest on it. Just then, the door was slammed open and it revealed Ramirez with his frying pan._

 _"Jon-" Ramirez got cut off by the gun going off._

 ** _BANG_**

 _Ramirez closed his eyes as soon as he heard the gun, hand clenching the frying pan. When he opened his eyes a few moments later, he quickly started to cry at the sight in front of him._

 _Your body was slumped up against the wall the mirror was on and you were bleeding very quickly due to the bullet wound in your head._

 _You died instantly._

 _"J-Jones…" Ramirez said quietly, rushing to your side. "What happened in here?!"_

 _"Hey officer Jones, why don't you shoot him too?" Tess asked, sounding innocent as she sat back in the chair she was sitting in._

 _Ramirez watched Jones raise his gun again and point it at Ramirez's head. In return, Ramirez gulped and stared at it, paralyzed in fear._

 _"S-Stop." Ramirez said. "Don't do-"_

 ** _BANG!_**

 _Lying on the floor beside you, was Ramirez, whom also had a bullet wound in the head too._

 _After the second gun shot rang out, the other cops nearby knew something was wrong so one of them went and got Chief King._

 _By the time King arrived, other officers managed to handcuff Jones and take Tess to a holding cell. There, he ordered the officers to take Jones to another interrogation room._

 _Looking at the scene on the floor, King closed his eyes and tried to keep himself composed the best that he could. Crying could wait, he had two deaths he had to solve._

 _Deciding that Nathan wouldn't be able to handle taking care of you and Ramirez, he had another coroner come for you._

 _By the time he was sitting down in another room, Jones looked like he was back to himself again._

 _As King sat across from him, another officer behind Jones, and Cathy, Alex, Nathan, and Grace watching through the mirror, he sighed, trying to compose himself to ask what had happened._

 _"What happened, Jones?" King asked, almost quietly. "Why are two of my officers dead? Why were you holding the gun?"_

 _"I… I don't know…" Jones muttered, not being able to bring himself to look at Chief King. "It's just… one minute we were interrogating Tess and I was angry at her about the murders she committed."_

 _"Then?" King urged._

 _"My anger suddenly went towards (Y/N). That… pendulum or whatever it was being waved in my face... It made me become overwhelmed with so much anger, jealousy, and even a murderous rage. Before I knew it, my gun was out and for a moment, it was just (Y/N) and I. Alone. And there was one thought running through my mind over and over like it was on a loop."_

 _"Was it, 'the right thing to do'?" Cathy asked, opening the door and walking inside._

 _"Yeah! How did you know?" Jones asked, looking at her crying form that stood by the door._

 _"That's exactly what Penelope Rivera told you and (YN) when you went to see her. She also mentioned a pendulum and suddenly being overwhelmed with anger." Cathy replied. "Question is, do you feel that was the right thing to do?"_

 _Jones glanced down to the floor, remaining silent._

 _"Well?" King asked, deciding he had been through enough tonight so there wasn't much need to raise his voice at Jones. "We need a answer, Jones."_

 _"I…" Jones thought it over before shaking his head. "No. No it was a fucked up thing to do!" he finally released the tears he was holding. "Oh my god!" He sobbed. "I-I murdered my p-partner and best friends!"_

 _Jones put his head in his hands and his entire body began to shake._

 _"It wasn't your fault." Cathy said, stepping closer to the table._

 _"Y-Yes it was! I pulled the trigger!" Jones replied, not looking up._

 _"True." She stood by her grandfather's chair. "But it was Tess that made you do it. Just like how she hypnotized those girls to kill their friends or sister in one case."_

 _"She's right." King said, starting to sound more like a father figure or friend rather than a Chief. "What happened was very unfortunate but know what Tess is capable of and how you would never hurt any of your friends let alone your partner."_

 _"Exactly!" Cathy added. "Those girls may even be released due to simply being pawns in Tess' sick game."_

 _"So…I'll be okay?" Jones asked, looking up. "I won't go to jail?"_

 _"I'm not sure." King replied, truthfully. "But you will definitely be on a much needed break from work for a while."_

 _"Okay." Jones nodded._

 _"It just depends on Judge Hall and how she feels when we tell her what happened." King continued._

 _"But I don't think you have much to worry about." Cathy replied. "The rest of us is here for you."_

 _"Thank you." Jones smiled slightly._

 _"Though you will have to stay in a holding cell far away from Tess." King said as he stood up._

 _"Okay." Jones nodded, understanding why._

 _"Go ahead and take him there." King nodded to the other officer who nodded back._

 _Since his hands had been free after being brought to the interrogation room, he quickly realized he no longer had his gun on him._

 _"I-I can't go." Jones said, feeling extremely guilty and losing the will to live any longer._

 _"What?" King asked, turning back to him as he was about to walk out of the room._

 _"I can't go. I can't go to a holding cell. I can't face Judge Hall. Hell, I can't even live any longer." Jones hiccupped from crying before reaching for the other officer's gun and quickly grabbing it._

 _"Jones, NO!" King said, taking his out. "Don't do this. Ramirez and (Y/N) wouldn't want this to happen."_

 _"I don't care…I don't deserve to live after what I did." Jones said, holding the gun to his head._

 _"Jones." King warned._

 _"I'm so sorry, Chief." Jones said._

 _"I know you are. But everything will be okay. There's no need to do this, Jones." King replied._

 _"Yes there is." Jones nodded then closed his eyes and pulled the trigger._

"Aah!" Jones gasped as he woke up completely startled.

For a moment, he thought he was still in the interrogation room. A minute later, he realized he was back in his room, lying in his bed. Crying once again and breathing heavily.

Finally getting the strength to move, he rolled to his side and saw it was now 3:30 A.M.

"I… I shouldn't call them again." Jones said, unconsciously reaching for his phone, "But maybe a text will be alright." He picked his phone up and unlocked it.

 ** _Jones: Had another nightmare. I don't know what to do anymore._**

He texted to you. Meanwhile, you weren't at all surprised when you got a late night text from him, bringing you out of your thoughts as you silently read a book to yourself. The coffee and energy drinks doing their job at keeping you awake. Picking your phone up, you texted him back.

 ** _You: Do you want to talk about it now? Trust me, I'm not going to sleep any time soon._**

Jones was surprised when he got a reply so quickly. Deciding he was composed enough, he called you. Figuring it would be much easier to talk that way instead of texting.

"Hey, buddy. Another rough night, huh?" You answered the phone.

"Yeah…" Jones sighed and rubbed his eyes.

You bit your tongue when he didn't answer further than that. Sighing to yourself, you felt it was time to tell him about your nightmares.

"Hey, I have a idea." You said.

"What?" Jones asked.

"If I tell you about how I suffered from nightmares for a while, will you tell me about yours?" You asked him.

"What?! You had nightmares too!?" Jones questioned, shocked.

"Yeah. So…." You trailed off. "For a few nights after that incident I had my own nightmares and it sounds like they may be similar to yours. I talked about them with Alex and Cathy and it really helped. I also started listening to music and reading a book before bed to help relax myself."

"And they stopped? Just like that?" Jones asks.

"Not right away but they stopped being so morbid and eventually did come to a end. I just kept talking about them to someone and did things to get my mind in a good state before going to bed." You replied.

"If talking it out helped, then maybe I can talk it out with you." Jones replied and sighed. "It was just so…" he trailed off.

"I know." You said. "But everything is okay. I kept reminding myself that everything was fine and how we had nothing to worry about and it also helped end the nightmares."

Jones felt better knowing he wasn't alone when it came to having morbid nightmares about that incident.

"Well, during the first nightmare," Jones started. "I ended up shooting your right eye out! Then… I shot you in the head a minute or so later. And I strangely felt great about hurting you…"

"Then you woke up?" You asked and Jones confirmed that he did. "What about last night?"

"In that nightmare, I shot you in the stomach and as you were lying on the floor quickly bleeding out, Ramirez came in." Jones stopped for a moment.

"He's okay." You said, feeling Jones was going to have a panic attack over Ramirez's wellbeing. "He's safe and sound at home with his family. Sleeping as we talk right now."

"I-I know. It was just…I shot him, (YN). He came in after I shot you and Tess told me to take him out since he was a witness. You and him begged me not to shoot him but I did anyway. Right in the head. A few minutes later, I shot you in the head again." Jones huffed, rubbing his face again.

"Yah know, these nightmares are pretty similar to the ones I had." You decided to say before he told you about the most recent nightmare. He mainly shot you along with Ramirez or someone else in your nightmares and looked proud for doing it. "What happened tonight?"

"I shot you in the head first instead of somewhere else. Then Ramirez came in and I shot him too after he rushed to your side. After talking with King and Cathy in another interrogation room, I took the gun off of the cop standing behind me and ended up killing myself due to the guilt and grief of killing you and Ramirez. Then I woke up." Jones sounded like he was tearing up some more.

"What did you talk about with King and Cathy?" You decided to ask.

"About how I felt it was the right thing to do even though I know it wasn't. And that I went from being angry at Tess one minute to being very angry and filled with murderous rage at you." Jones replied.

"Sounds almost like what those girls said." You said, thinking about what he just told you.

"What?" Jones asked, confused.

"After what happened, I went to see those girls that Tess hypnotized. They all told me the same thing, they remember that pendulum and that they were angry at their friend one second and filled with the need to kill the next."

"And that they felt it was the right thing to do afterward even though deep down they knew it wasn't and that they regret what they did even though it was Tess pulling the strings." You continued. "Do you remember that pendulum?"

"Yeah." Jones said. "I remember it going back and forth in my nightmares. What those girls feel like now sounds a lot like what happened to me."

"They didn't know what they were doing. If anything, it was against their will. I'm sure if they could reverse time or bring their friend back, they would. And I know you'll do the same if you had successfully shot me."

"Huh…" Jones went after a moment.

"What is it?" You asked.

"I actually feel better letting that off of my chest." Jones replies.

"See? I felt better too after talking about it. Why don't you try listening to music, reading a book, or something else each night to keep your mind off of what happened." You smiled to yourself.

"Okay." Jones nodded to himself. "I'll try. Thank you, (Y/N)."

"You're welcome." You replied. "And Jones?"

"Hm?" He hummed.

"If you really want to know what happened in that interrogation room from me personally, then let's talk about it later today. Maybe go for a walk too."

"Really? You'll tell me?" Jones asked.

"Yes. Let's go to the park later and talk there." You said.

"Okay." Jones replied, feeling much better. "Goodnight."

"Night." You said before hanging up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note is at the end!**

 **Chapter 6 -**

* * *

"So what do you want to know? You pretty much know what happened already." You asked Jones.

It was later during the day and you two decided to take a walk through the park.

"I don't know…I guess how I acted? Did you try and talk me out of it?"

"I think I remember your eyes being glazed over." You said, remembering that night. "You acted kind of angry for the most part."

"Like I was angry at you?" Jones asked.

"Pretty much." You replied.

"I wish I remembered how I felt in the moment. Maybe it would've helped me understand the situation better." Jones said, sadly.

"Personally, I think it's better you don't remember. Didn't you say you remembered falling down the stairs?" You asked.

"Yeah. For some reason I remember falling down the stairs when we went to arrest Tess." Jones replied, rubbing his head. "But that obviously didn't happen."

"I guess when Ramirez broke the trance you remembered something random to make up for the few moments you were zoned out and to explain how you got the bruise on your head." You said.

"Makes sense." Jones replied.

"And yes, I did try to talk you out of it. But I didn't have to try long before Ramirez came in and saved the day." You replied with a chuckle. "He truly is our guardian angel, huh?"

"I guess so." Jones chuckled too. "He saved us both multiple times already! What would we do without him?"

"Probably nothing since we would've died like 5x over." You laughed.

"True." Jones smiled and then frowned.

"What?" You asked, frowning too. "What's wrong? I told you, everything is okay. You don't have to be scared of killing me because I know you would never do it without being manipulated."

"It's just… I can't help but think about what I read involving what Tess said during the interrogation and the trial." Jones looked down as you both continued to walk down the sidewalk. "It honestly bothers me a lot."

"Like what?" You asked, curiously.

"Like how she said that killing you was the right thing to do or how she claimed you should be careful around me…stuff like that." Jones said.

"Well, she claimed wrong. I know I have nothing to fear whenever I'm around you." You replied with a smile and even though he didn't look at you, you could see him smile a little.

After a moment of silence, you continued.

"Tess didn't know you like I do. She believed only what she wanted. She never looked at the real facts or anything." You said. "In her twisted mind, killing me was the right thing to do. But in anyone else's normal mind, they would know otherwise."

"Yeah…I guess." Jones replied.

For the last few days, there was something on your mind that you wanted to ask him. But you felt it was best to wait until he was more relaxed to ask him a few things.

'Now or never.' You thought to yourself.

"Hey, Jones." You said after another moment of silence.

"Hm?" He hummed.

"I want to ask you a few things about what Tess said and I need you to answer me truthfully, okay?" You started.

"What do you mean?" Jones finally looked at you again.

"I just…need to know a few things that had always bothered me since that night in the interrogation room and the trial." You replied, nervously.

"Okay…" Jones said, worried. "What do you need to know?" He asked, trying to think of what else was said in the case file.

You took a deep breath before saying anything.

"You don't…" You trailed off, knowing this was going to be a rough topic for you both. But your best friends, so why would it be hard to talk about something like it? "Uh…"

"(Y/N), spit it out. There's no need to be nervous. We're partners and best friends, we can talk about anything with each other." Jones said, rubbing your back like you had been doing with his the last few days.

You took another deep breath.

"You don't…you don't actually feel like you're living in my shadow, right?"

Jones had to think about that for a moment, now remembering reading that in the case file.

You frowned when the rubbing on your back stopped and Jones remained silent for longer than a few seconds. When a minute passed, you hoped you didn't just wreck your friendship with one question.

"Jonesy?" You said, using his nickname.

"…What would make you think that?" He finally answered.

"The fact that Tess said it when she hypnotized you." You replied, looking towards your right as Jones was on your left.

The two of you stopped walking and stood in front of the other but you continued to not look at him.

"But we just established that Tess was crazy and only believed what she wanted." Jones replied.

"I know." You said.

"So why do you believe what she said? (Y/N), I'm not angry at you or feel like I'm living in your shadow." Jones said as you continued to not look at him and instead at the sidewalk.

"So…you aren't frustrated for being endlessly scolded by Chief King or whoever else for failing to meet my standards?" You asked, still feeling a little nervous.

"Of course not." Jones smiled slightly. "I more or less had being scolded coming for one reason or another. It never involved you."

"Okay." You said after a few seconds. "I feel better now."

You smiled when you finally looked at him again.

"Good. I don't want you having nightmares now." Jones smiled back.

Then you frowned when you thought about your other question.

"Though, I have something else I need to ask you." You said.

"What's that?" Jones asked, kind of nervously.

"What exactly did you see in the Rorschach test that Tess said she laid out of you?" You asked. "She mentioned that during the trial."

"I… I don't remember." Jones said, thinking about it.

"You don't remember it?" You asked, curiously.

"No." Jones shook his head. "But I have a feeling it was really bad."

"Maybe it's for the best you don't remember it. Just like how you don't remember the interrogation room incident." You replied.

"Probably. The nightmares are bad enough. Actually remembering pointing the gun at you wouldn't help anything." Jones said.

"Well, want to head back to the station?" You asked.

"Sure." Jones nodded.

"Oh and last one there buys the other some cookies." You said quickly before running off at full speed in the direction you came in.

"Oh okay-" Jones said before realizing what you said. "HEY WAIT! Get back here, (Y/N)!"

You laughed as Jones started to run behind you. He was quick, but you were quicker. And the look he gave you when you beat him to the entrance of the police department will forever be priceless.

\- A week later -

A week had gone by and Jones' nightmares were ceasing to exist. He talked with Alex and Cathy and they told him about some of the methods they told you about and sure enough, they started to work.

He no longer called you in the middle of the night but was sure to tell you during the day if he had a nightmare or not.

Not to mention, with his decreasing nightmares, he also stopped being afraid of Ramirez and even felt better whenever he was around, safe and completely alive.

And with the Crimson Order defeated, Grimsborough mostly safe other than a few crimes here and there, you both knew you had nothing to worry about. And if something was to happen, a certain guardian angel would be there to protect you like always, with his trusty frying pan.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for reading! Be sure to check out my other CC fic "Murder in the Classroom" If you haven't already! Sadly, this fic is now over unless I think of something to add to it or even think of a idea for a sequel maybe?**

 **I actually thought to doing a new fic where Ramirez is a actual guardian angel sent to protect Jones and the player (Or me if I don't do a reader insert for it) But I haven't thought much for a plot...other than a certain member of the Crimson Order escaping solitary confinement and coming back for revenge. Personally, If I do go that route i'll probably make it Milton to be the one to escape. There could also be a B-plot involving Ramirez and other angels or Heaven in general?**

 **I also have another idea for a possible one shot involving the Pacific Bay team. Mainly involving Amy being depressed and hurt over everything her mother had ever done or said to her. Maybe even going as far as getting suicidal and feeling worthless. Idk if I'll add the player but it might just involve Frank being in dad-mode and comforting her, Hell, maybe even saving her life and overall being a father figure to her. Russel might be involved too.**

 **Would you like to see either of those? I need something to do along with "Murder in the Classroom" since it has a few chapters to go before it's over.**


End file.
